Miroku's World
by SakuraBlossoms64
Summary: ONE SHOT What would the dreams of a perverted monk be like? What would happen if those dreams would become real? Plz review!


Miroku's World

My idea for this one is limited and I don't think there's going to be anymore. There might be some OOC in here ;p

.oOo.

"Hellooooo ladies!" A very overexcited monk stood at a blank space with no one in site and where his thoughts would roam about. In this world, his dreams would become reality. Well for him at least.

A picture of Miroku as he is sitting on his fancy chair, his legs crossed, and is wearing the most expensive light blue 'tuxedo suit' he owned, with lots and lots of good looking young female ladies all around him. Most of them, of course, are half naked, wearing nothing but bathing suits. He would want nothing more than to have beautiful ladies wanting him. As he is holding up his fine wine in his right hand he said, "I want you to have my children." And he smiled showing off his white pearly teeth.

Now in the real world all the ladies would try to slap him or run away. Of course there's always the third option as to accept his proposal, but that would highly be the last thing every lady would do. Unless she is just as perverted as he is or is just plain nuts.

After hearing what Miroku had to say to all the countless women around him, they all screamed for joy and kissed him all over the face. In the end, Miroku dropped his wine and was dizzy from all the kisses. He was so dizzy that he fell backwards from his chair and hit his head on the hard ground. All the women were in shock at what they have done and quickly rushed by his side to help in any way possible.

Far, far away from the crowd stood a very jealous Sango. You can practically see flames bursting from her eyes. The hot anger that rose inside her came out in a rush as she is now in front of Miroku's fallen position. He can see very clearly the heat of wanting to kill him was not far away.

"HOW DARE YOU MIROKU!" As if Miroku knew what Sango was about to do to him, he tried to get up, but it was too late. Sango's hand had rose and was coming down fast towards Miroku's cheek.

There was an echo of Sango's hand as it furiously hit Miroku's cheek that escaped the vast reaches of Miroku's world. All the women gasp but didn't want to interrupt the tension that was surrounding Sango at that moment. They were smart, knowing if they had gone to Miroku's aid, Sango would have a vicious death glare at whoever was on Miroku's side.

The force of that slap almost knocked him out for good and he is stunned in place. The women can see the red lining of Sango's hand start to form on Miroku's cheek.

"How could you…?" her words were held a hurtful whisper.

"I…" he started, lost in words.

Sango stared at him with many things going though her mind, but in the end she ended up only shaking her head, "Once a hentai always a hentai!"

Miroku finally go this second wind as his voice box was processing normally, "Sango wait…"

But Sango didn't have time to sit around and wait, "Come on Miroku, I don't have time for this. Either you be with me or go with them!" she pointed an accused finger at the bunch of ladies that were huddled together, murmuring to each other in the corner.

He tried his hardest to avoid his beautiful ladies and was focusing on calming Sango. He tried to make a light joke of the matter, "Jealous?"

Miroku obviously said the wrong thing as Sango practically had flames surrounding all around her, a small grumble ending with a large growl aimed at him.

Miroku sweat dropped and put his hands in front of him defensively, "Now, now Sango. Don't get a temper."

"Temper!" she mockingly said, "OH I'll show you temper…" with her bare hands she twisted Miroku's body in the most strangest ways that she didn't even know could be possible. When she heard a bone crack, she didn't stop there. Sango twisted his legs and arm to form pretzels.

Satisfied, Sango turned and stomped away leaving a real human ball.

With the danger gone, Miroku motioned towards his group, "Uh…ladies? A little help please!" he called with a small voice. At an instant the group lovingly ran towards the monk trying to untangle his limbs and the rest of his body back to normal. Too bad they made it worse…

.oOo.

_I'll show him! _Brushing away a tear, Sango burst in one of the wooden houses and found Kagome sitting against a wall studying, "Kagome?" she said with a gruff.

She finished reading her paragraph in the textbook to look up at the Taiji. She noticed her rapid breathing and the fire burning in her eyes told her she was at the urge to go on a killing spree, "What's wrong Sango?"

How should she put this…"Um…Do you know how to make those 'voodoo dolls'?"

"Voodoo doll? Why would you want to make one? That stuff is only for tormenting other people, but I've never seen it done before."

"Oh." _So she doesn't know how to make one, _Sango thought looking off to the side.

She was so deep in thought on what else she could plot against Miroku, that she didn't notice Kagome's stare, "What?"

"Sango, who do you want to torture?" Kagome bluntly asked.

She had a sweat drop, "Oh nothing, Kagome! It's nothing at all."

Kagome continued her watch only to change it into concern, "If you just tell me…"

"Sango!" a distant voice came from outside the hut. Kagome heard it and recognized the voice belonging to Miroku. Hearing the owner who called her name, Sango didn't hide her expression as she is now scowling.

"It's Miroku, isn't it?" Kagome looked on as her friend slowly nodded.

She sighed thinking about it, "I'll tell you everything I know about voodoos but I can't guarantee it's going to work."

Sango looked up at Kagome, surprised by her sudden acceptation to help her, "Thank you, Kagome." Sango happily whispered.

.oOo.

_Where is she? I looked everywhere, and I can't find her._ Miroku was willing enough to search in Inuyasha's Forest, thinking that maybe she'd gone there to think.

All the while his group stalked him wherever he went, "I don't see why he's so intent on finding that woman." Said one.

"Just you wait, she'll dump him and go for me!" said another, and that started growing voices of protest leading to roars of yelling.

Miroku couldn't take anymore shouting, "Please ladies, this isn't the time to argue." He told them which only made the situation worse when they all turned their heads to glare at him.

"Who asked you!" said one. He only laughed nervously and slumped his head and admitted defeat.

With false hopes, he glumly came back to the village. As he entered one of the huts hoping to find Sango again; he felt his body start to numb from the feet up. It was traveling at a fast pace and when it reached his torso, his legs gave out and he pummeled face first, into the hard wooden floor. A loud thud made Miroku's ladies disturb their previous argument and put aside their differences to be filled with worry as they hurried to his side.

"Are you ok, Miroku? You're not dying are you!" cried one of them, obviously not helping the situation.

"If my Miroku dies I don't know what else to do in life!" shrieked another.

When Miroku gained enough composure to push his upper body upright, he felt the rumbling in him as another wave of numbing started again. But this time it's his right hand, _No! Not my right hand! I do my best groping with that hand! I can't believe this is happening to me! _Silently crying. The numb stopped at his right shoulder as that limb was of no use to him anymore. Miroku began to lose balance and fell flat on his face, _What did I do to deserve this?_

.oOo.

"What do you say Sango, had enough?" asked a giggling Kagome.

"I don't think we're done yet…" an evil laugh escaped Sango's lips. Fiddling with Miroku's right arm in her hand and Miroku's look alike doll in another. She turned to Kagome holding Miroku's legs with a grin plastered on her face.

.oOo.

_Whoever's doing this to me is highly cruel and unhealthy! _Miroku bitterly thought, as he was trying again to sit himself up. His ladies could only watch in horror as their poor beloved Miroku is being tortured before their very eyes. They were so deep in shock; they stood there like statues gawking at the scene.

Miroku lifted his head from the wooden floor, "Ladies…" he said with strain in his voice.

One of them snapped to reality, "Miroku, your face injured all over!" she sat herself next to Miroku.

"Gee, I wonder why." He flatly stated.

Miroku felt her hands gently stroking his back when he heard the woman's voice painfully rushing to his ears. Miroku quickly turned his head and saw that the woman left her spot next to him. His eyes rapidly scanned the room and saw the woman laid helplessly against a nearby wall groaning in pain. His eyes were in horror as he saw the cause of the woman's suffering.

"What the…!" A pair of his own legs came running towards the girl, kicking her body constantly as if it was a sack of potatoes. The woman's piercing screams were too much to handle for Miroku as he shut his eyes, not wanting to witness any longer.

The rest of the ladies gasp at the sight, "M-Miroku…your legs, your legs left your body and now it's killing her!" one of them shouted. His eyes slowly widened as he glanced to his own body to find that the pair of legs that was once numb isn't there anymore, _What's happening to me! _Trembled with fear, he looked back to the woman against the wall. When his legs were done with her, it stepped aside for everyone to see its artwork.

Miroku's ladies took a step back and began their loud noises. Miroku couldn't believe his eyes. The woman's body lay on her side, covered in her pool of blood. Her eyes staring back at the monk were half open. Miroku studied around her body where the splatter of blood stood and finally his eyes reached hers. He saw that her eyes held no color at all as it was now replaced with a shadowed gray. He swallowed as he suddenly realized that she was dead. Miroku's bottom jaw quivered as his legs began to come at him leaving footprints of blood from the woman.

"No way am I going to die just to be with this monk!" one of the women boldly said. And with that she left the room. The other ladies was having second thoughts as well, thinking that they can't risk their life for just one guy. They all started to leave one by one.

Everyone left him except one, "I-I'm sorry Miroku. With the circumstances, I can't be with you. You understand right?" she then stepped out of the hut and closed the shoji doors behind her.

Miroku started to tremble when his limbs came up in front of him and stood there still. He slowly dropped his head, bangs shadowed his eyes, unsure of what's going to happen to him, _My faithful ladies left me to die…(Sigh) I can't blame them._

"Miroku…" a singsong voice crept up to him, he thought he was hearing things. Then it came again, "Miroku…" _That voice sounds familiar… _He then felt someone's soft hand lifted his chin up and came face to face with Sango's warm smile, "Now do you understand, Miroku?"

"Leave me, Sango… Just like any other woman that came in my life…" his eyes looked away only to be on Sango again when she violently squeezed his chin.

He saw her eyes held a twinkle in them, "Silly Miroku, why would I leave you?"

"Because…I'm dying?" he heard Sango sigh.

"You're not dying, Miroku. Just see for yourself." She helped him up and he was surprised when he found that his legs hadn't left him at all.

He stuttered, "B-But…my legs! I-It was…" he then looked over to where the dead woman was and found nothing there. She disappeared and took her blood with her, "T-That woman! She was…" he stopped his blabbering when Sango's forefingers gently touched his lips, keeping him quiet.

"None of it was real, Miroku." She simply stated, giving him another warm smile.

When she removed her fingers, he began talking, "But it felt so…real." He looked desperately at her, trying to convince her that he wasn't lying.

"It was only an illusion. I wanted to teach you a lesson." She confessed, her smile bringing down to a frown as she avoided Miroku's gaze.

He wasn't satisfied with her explanation, "I was terrified, Sango. How could you do this to me? I really thought I was going to die by the hands of my own legs!"

Sango darted her eyes at him, afraid of what expression might lie there. Her eyes held a shouting apology and she slightly smiled, "I couldn't stand you being with those women. I had to do something to drive them away."

He gave a reassuring sigh, "Promise me that you won't do anything like that again."

Sango faced Miroku, her face darkened with anger, "Not if you're with other women!"

He blinked at her a couple of times, and then smiled, "Don't worry, Sango. I promise I won't do anything like that ever again." Leaning against Sango, he embraced her with comfort. He could feel the heat escape her as she shyly hugged him back.

He decided that this was the perfect time. Testing his right arm, he slowly caressed her rear. Pain swept Miroku's cheek as he is now tumbling backward, hitting the back of his head on the wooden floor.

She growled at the injured monk, "Like I said… Once a hentai, always a hentai!"

.oOo.

Oops, I guess I went a little overboard with the torturing, but that's ok! Give me lots of reviews please! D


End file.
